Fools in Love
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: (2017 movie-inspired) They say that love is generous and patient, and that it is blind. LeFou knows this better than most.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, or any of the associated Characters_

 _Summary: They say that love is generous and patient, and that it is blind. LeFou knows this better than most_

* * *

 **Fools in Love**

Despite his name, LeFou was not a fool.

Perhaps a little, for why else would he dedicate his life to looking after Gaston, but Love made fools of any who gained her blessing. LeFou knew that Gaston did not love him, did not love anyone, but the last time LeFou was away from Gaston's side - the only time, in fact - the Seven Year War happened, and LeFou's friend returned to him a changed man.

Where Gaston had been self-centered, fond of hunting and other 'manly' sports, he had also been loyal and brave and fiercely protective. After the war, after the attack when LeFou had not been there and Gaston had been badly injured, something had changed. Gaston _seemed_ his same loud, brash self, but there was a darkness about him.

Self-centred had become a vanity that bordered on obsession. Hunting and wrestling became almost a need, a thirst for blood and danger that war could no longer provide. During the war, people had called Gaston a hero for his bravery, and now Gaston's actions were driven less by courage or righteousness, and more by the desire to be hailed as the War Hero he had once been.

Still, LeFou hoped.

He learned to coax Gaston back when he began to slip toward a dark place, learned exactly how far he could push and cajole and tease, and when the only thing to do was back off and try to mitigate the resulting carnage. He leaned to flatter and hint, to guide Gaston so that his actions made the townspeople look up to him, which led to fewer dark moments. Quietly, without anyone noticing, including the man in question, LeFou protected Gaston from his worst enemy: himself.

Somewhere along the line, the love of a friend became more, and LeFou began to become more overt in his hints. He pretended that Gaston's grand declarations meant more than they did, and told himself that even if Gaston never said the words, LeFou would hear them. LeFou cared for Gaston like a war-injured spouse, and found happiness in living his fantasy.

It was not until he found himself trapped, and Gaston blithely walking away to play at being a Hero, rather than actually being one by saving the one person who truly loved him, to face the truth.

Mrs Potts had the right of it, for all that she was a teapot at the time, when she said that LeFou deserved better. Coming from anyone else, LeFou would have been angered at the suggestion, but with his memory restored, he knew that the potter's wife was nothing if not genuine. 'Better' would never include a wife and children, like most of the village assumed was all One needed to be happy, but 'better' was out there, and it was time for LeFou to stop chasing dreams and start living his life.

LeFou loved Gaston, but he needed and deserved more than Gaston was willing or able to give.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Look, the movie left me with FEELS, ok?_

 _I was a bit worried when Disney announced that LeFou would be Gay, because while I could totally see that, Queer representation in entertainment media has something of a questionable track record. I was incredibly happy when this proved the exception, and just had to write something for him._

 _When I've got a bit more time and can organise my incoherent squealing into actual thoughts, I'll probably write more._

 _As ever, reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, or any of the associated characters_

 _Summary: Stanley, thinking on LeFou and on himself_

* * *

 **Stanley**

Stanley, or Stan to his friends, Tom and Dick, was a very talented actor.

Acting was a necessity, a role he could play to fit into the world that looked down upon people like him. The fawning admirier or witless thug of a war hero - an accolade subject to much interpretation - those roles were easy. Working as Tavern security paid the bills, and it let him stay close to LeFou.

They were kindred spirits, really. LeFou's family had been jesters in the Royal Court of France for generations, which was how they had gained their unfortunate surname. Whatever had caused LeFou's father to leave that exalted position, Stanley had no idea, but he pitied the man for it. In the Court, the Italian Affliction* was an open secret, and even if they made jokes behind LeFou's back, the court would do nothing about his preferences.

Not like here, in a small village with far too many people who scorned anything 'different'.

Perhaps it was selfish, but Stanley could not regret that LeFou was here. Gaston would have been much worse without LeFou to talk him out of his moods and rages, to calm him when he verged on violence and coax him out of sulks that were far too unpredictable in their consequences for anyone's comfort.

That Stanley finally had someone to relate to didn't hurt, either. Someone steadfast and good-looking, gentle but strong, caring and unashamed. Who could blame him for falling in love, even as LeFou very obviously fell for someone else.

Without the protection of Gaston's friendship, Stanley could not afford to be quite so obvious in his affections, if he thought LeFou would even notice. But, he could watch, and tell anyone who bothered to notice or ask that he was admiring Gaston the Hero; pride of the village and admired by all.

* * *

Stanley had no difficulty believing that Gaston had finally hit a rage that LeFou could not talk him out of, and tried to kill Maurice, but he did not blame LeFou for lying. Perhaps he truly believed that Gaston could still be reasoned with before it was too late, or knew that Agathe would find the old man. (Stanley knew that LeFou quietly helped the old spinster when he could get away with it, providing her with used blankets and furniture and slipping a few coins to buy supplies.)

Stanley saw the fear on the face of his unknowing love as Gaston clasped his shoulders, gripping tightly. If LeFou said anything other than what Gaston wanted to hear, Gaston could expose him as a Sodomite, a scorned would-be lover. His testimony would be considered as suspect as that of an old spinster and a senile old man, and LeFou would be _lucky_ if he only joined Maurice in the asylum.

To protect LeFou, and himself, Stanley had to keep the attention on Maurice. If the old man spoke the truth, then he was safer away from Gaston. LeFou might finally be willing to break free of Gaston, and Stanley had enough saved to bribe a guard to release an old man into his custody, and they could all run away together.

Perhaps they could find Belle, and find somewhere far away. He and LeFou were young and strong, and could build whatever Belle and Maurice designed.

* * *

Learning to dance, Stanley had always been the 'lady', mostly because Tom and Dick complained at the mere thought of even pretending to be female for an hour, but partly because he enjoyed it. The chance to not force himself to be rough and macho, to feign softness and grace… he adored it, and wished that society could be a bit less insecure about masculinity. Being different shouldn't be treated as a crime.

He wondered if the wardrobe knew that. Her voice was that of a singer, a profession that housed many of… different orientations, and her cries to 'be free', sang of acceptance. Perhaps it was the defiance of a last stand, a woman who stood on the verge of losing everything and no longer cared what others thought. Nonetheless, in powder and a dress, Stanley felt free.

Free enough to push his fears aside during Belle's celebration and steal LeFou away from his partner. Free enough to see the startled expression melt into joy and cautious hope.

Free enough to finally love as he wished.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Because even those few seconds of Stanley, looking so happy in a dress, and the totally deliberate stealing of LeFou as a_ _dance partner begged to be explored._

 _Also, I needed a break from working on my twisted fairytale series. The completed draft of **"Red Riding Hood and the Stalker"** is with my editor now, and I'm working on a twisted, gender-swapped retelling of Beauty and the Beast, **"Beautiful, Inside and Out"**. The first chapters can be found on my profile._

 _As always, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated._

 _Thanks,_

 _Nat_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, or any of the associated characters_

 _Summary: April Fools!_

* * *

 **April Fools Chapter**

LeFou sighed to himself, careful not to let Gaston hear him.

The hunter was in one of his moods, and it was up to his best friend to cheer him up, before someone said the wrong thing and the entire village had to deal with a Gaston-sized outburst. They still hadn't completely recovered from the last one, and LeFou still cringed just thinking about it.

But how to do it?

He had sung 'Gaston' just the other day, and he hadn't found anyone willing to practice the choreography for a new song. Still… "Gaston, I have a surprise for you."

No matter how withering the glare, just having Gaston's full attention focused on him was enough to make LeFou's heart skip a beat. "If you absolutely must."

LeFou cleared his throat, taking his place centre-stage. " _Ne_ -"

The door burst open to reveal trinkets and knick-knacks that moved and sang of their own accord. Somehow, no-one seemed surprised or scared of them.

Belle, the bane of LeFou's existence ever since Gaston decided to take her lack of fawning as a challenge, waltzed - literally - through the other door with a huge beast. LeFou decided to take seemingly insane old men more seriously in the future.

Completely ignoring the townsfolk, Belle and her monster seemed oblivious to everything around them as they serenaded each other. " _Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down!"_

The candelabra and a feather-duster mirrored their waltz on a table, looking far more passionate than household items had any right to be. " _Never gonna roll around and desert you."_

The rest of the living objects, including a teapot with attitude, formed a chorus line. " _Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye…"_

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, LeFou stalked out of the tavern toward his own house, leaving Gaston to stare in disbelief at the antics. Maybe tomorrow everything would be back to normal, or at least seem slightly less absurd.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Sorry this is up late, but I had a three-hour drive back from the ACT, then a shift at work where I was on the go non-stop, and finally got home around midnight._

 _I'm working on a real chapter, and it should be up soon._


End file.
